The present invention relates to an optical disc apparatus which is arranged to record or reproduce data on or from an optical disc with multiplied recording layers.
A background art of the technical field to which the invention pertains has been published in the Official Gazette of JP-A-2009-59468. The Official Gazette describes the invention “which is arranged to record or reproduce data on or from a multiplied optical disc having at least a first and a second recording layers through an objective lens with a numeric aperture of 0.8 or more as stably jumping a pickup between the layers”.
Today, with respect to record or reproduction of data on or from an optical disc with multiplied recording layers, the following problem has been raised. That is, for recording or reproducing data on or from an optical disc with multiplied recording layers, when jumping a pickup from one recording layer or another, the focus control is run off.